


Something Borrowed, Something Blue

by abbner



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Jealousy, M/M, NOT a wedding fic despite the title, Possessive Dimitri, Sharing Clothes, self indulgent nonsense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 18:40:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30043035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abbner/pseuds/abbner
Summary: Felix crosses his arms, openly smirking at him now. “Are youjealous?”Dimitri flushes even deeper. “She is... wearing your coat,” he mutters.“And?” he says, irritation creeping into his voice. “It’s freezing in here, I couldn’t stand watching her shiver.”“Hmph,” he grumbles, still avoiding Felix’s eyes. “PerhapsIwas cold as well.”Dimitri dislikes when Felix lends out his clothes. Felix makes it up to him.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Comments: 7
Kudos: 87





	Something Borrowed, Something Blue

Winters in Fhirdiad are cold.

Dimitri understands this better than most, as this is where he’s spent the majority of his life. The castle itself is drafty at best, the hallways frigid, as is any room that isn’t lucky enough to get direct sunlight, which is most of them. And when the wind blows, which is often, you can feel the chill as if you were standing outside.

In the depths of winter it can get to a point where anyone conducting business in the castle must dress similarly to how they would if they were going ice fishing off the Fraldarius coastline, or risk frostbite. So it is not surprising to Dimitri when Annette prances into their meeting on expanding public education bundled up in a large, fur lined winter coat.

What _is_ baffling is that the coat, while familiar, is clearly not her own. It’s several sizes too big and overwhelms her tiny frame in a way that would be funny if he didn’t find it so deeply irksome for some reason. And it’s a shade of teal that he hasn’t seen on her before. In fact, he’s only seen that color on members of one particular family. A family of which only one member is still alive enough to own winter furs.

She is wearing Felix’s coat. And she looks adorable in it. Dimitri finds this incredibly irritating.

“Excuse me, Annette?” he says in a tone of voice he hopes is closer to nonchalant than neurotic.

“Oh, hello Dimitri!” she says with a cheerful smile.

He forces a smile. “Hello. Is that a new coat you’re wearing?”

“No, this is Felix’s!” she informs him brightly. “I’m surprised you didn’t recognize it.”

He recognized it. Obviously. “Ah,” Dimitri says. “Um. Why are you wearing Felix’s coat?”

“Oh, I overslept this morning and ran out the door without my cloak,” she says, shaking her head at herself. “I forgot just how chilly it gets here in the castle, so Felix lent me his.”

“Nonsense,” Felix says as he enters through the door behind them. “You’re always pestering me to let you wear my coat. I know you forgot yours on purpose.”

“Hey, it’s not my fault yours is so fluffy and warm!” she exclaims. “Get a less fluffy coat if you don’t want me to wear it all the time!”

“It is _not_ fluffy,” he says. “And you can get your own. This is the last time I let you wear mine.”

“Sure, Felix,” she says with a giggle. “That’s what you said last time.”

“Well this time I mean it,” he says in a tone of voice that tells Dimitri he does not, in fact, mean it.

“Well this has been a _delightful_ interaction,” Dimitri cuts in before Annette can say something even more charming. “But we really should be getting on with business. And, in the future,” he adds before he can stop himself, “we should all try our best to wear our own clothes to official meetings. We must maintain decorum, after all.”

Annette looks rather taken aback. “Oh, um, apologies, Your Majesty,” she says, shrinking into her chair. “I won’t let it happen again.”

The guilt is instant. “Oh, no, no, it is not a problem, Annette,” he says urgently. “Please, do not trouble yourself over it. Please. I beg you.” 

“Okay, Your Majesty,” she says, not looking at him.

Dimitri opens his mouth to apologize again, but is interrupted by Dedue clearing his throat. “Let us move on to our first agenda item,” he says. 

“Ah, yes, let’s,” Dimitri says, reluctantly. He will have to speak to Annette later in private. She’s done nothing, after all, to warrant his scolding. 

He curses himself silently. He always forgets the impact that his words as king have on those around him. 

He can feel Felix’s eyes boring into him from his right, but forces himself not to turn his head until enough time has passed that he can be sure it’s safe. When he finally sneaks a covert glance he finds he should have waited even longer. Felix’s eyes are narrowed, his glare piercing Dimitri with a sharpness he usually reserves for his tongue. But his lips are pressed together, the corners of them twitching suspiciously.

Dimitri gets the feeling he’s being laughed at. The feeling does not disappear over the course of the meeting, as every time he glances to his right he finds his eyes on him, full of a unique, extremely Felix mix of mirth and irritation. It sets Dimitri on edge, he finds it hard to focus, which in itself isn’t new. Felix’s presence usually makes it quite difficult to pay attention in meetings as of late, but usually in a much more pleasant way than this.

He’s not surprised when the meeting ends and Felix remains seated. “A word, Your Majesty?” he says, in the scathing way he often does that makes the title sound like an insult. 

Dimitri sets his jaw. “Of course, Your Grace.”

Felix nods, rises and goes to shut the door behind the last committee members to leave the room, cutting off the prying eyes that have recently started taking great interest every time he and Felix so much as look at each other.

“Out with it, boar,” he says as he turns back to him.

“I will apologize to Annette-”

“I know you will,” Felix says. “That’s not my concern. Why did you go after her in the first place?”

A hint of a smile still playing at his lips. Dimitri feels his cheeks heating up, finds himself unable to maintain eye contact. “It is nothing,” he says. “Mere foolishness on my part.”

“What else is new?” Felix crosses his arms, openly smirking at him now. “Are you _jealous?”_

Dimitri flushes even deeper. “She is... wearing your coat,” he mutters.

“And?” he says, irritation creeping into his voice. “It’s freezing in here, I couldn’t stand watching her shiver.”

“Hmph,” he grumbles, still avoiding Felix’s eyes. “Perhaps _I_ was cold as well.” 

Felix laughs out loud at this. “Then you should have gone to get your cloak. You live here at the castle, in case you’ve forgotten where we woke up this morning. _Together,_ I might remind you,” he adds, lowering his voice.

“I remember, Felix. I apologize, truly I ask too much of you, it’s just-” he sighs and finally lifts his eye to meet Felix’s. “I thought it might be nice to wear your coat.”

Felix rolls his eyes but Dimitri swears his cheeks look just a slight bit pinker than normal. “You sentimental- do you remember what happened when you tried to wear my sweater? My _favorite_ sweater, Dimitri?”

Dimitri winces. He remembers it well. It was one of the first mornings they’d woken up next to each other, just a few weeks into their relationship. He hadn’t meant to put on Felix’s turtleneck at first, but their clothes were strewn about his darkened quarters and he’d picked it up off the ground thinking it was his own. Of course he’d realized whose it was while trying to put it on, and not just because it was several sizes too small, but because he would recognize Felix’s smell, pine and snow and sword oil and sweat, from a mile away. 

He’d thought it would be rather nice to be wrapped up in his smell all day. To feel close to Felix despite the distance that they are compelled to put between each other as they grind through their days of endless politics and paperwork and pointless meetings. So, in a moment of affectionate weakness, he’d tried to pull the sweater on anyway.

He’ll never forget the horrible ripping sound that had torn through the morning stillness, nor the derision in Felix’s eyes as he slowly shook his head at him, saying nothing. Felix had not spoken to him for several hours after that. 

“You tore it clean in two,” Felix says, as if Dimitri could forget. 

“I know,” he says, “and I apologized, several times, and I had a new one knit for you. Please trust that I have learned my lesson and would be _much_ more careful if you would be so kind as to allow me to try again.”

“Not a chance,” Felix says. “You can’t help it, you’ve broken everything you touch for as long as I’ve known you.”

Dimitri recoils. Felix’s words sting, but they’re not wrong. Even as a child he was always bumping into things, breaking them, even hurting his friends in his most shameful moments. He’s always been too strong for his own good, and too big to fit into the spaces where he wants to be the most. And it’s only gotten worse over the years as his body and his reputation have gotten bigger. Annette’s hurt expression flashes across his mind once more, accompanied by a fresh wave of guilt. He grimaces and turns away.

Felix’s eyes widen almost imperceptibly. He uncrosses his arms. “I- that came out wrong,” he says. 

“No, Felix,” Dimitri says. “You are right, as ever. I should not have asked.”

“No, I’m trying to stop- nevermind,” Felix says, running a hand through his loose hair. “Look, I’m sorry for saying that, okay? I’ll ask Annette for my coat back.”

“Felix, no,” Dimitri says, shaking his head. “There is no need, I am being unreasonable-”

“Yeah, you are, but if you’re that upset by it-”

“Do not trouble yourself over my feelings, please, Felix,” Dimitri says. “As you said, I am a jealous man, and lashed out in a moment of weakness borne of my...possessive feelings for you. Shameful feelings to which I have no right. You are your own man, after all.”

Felix stares at him for a moment, something unreadable in his eyes. _“Possessive?”_

Dimitri nods. “I am afraid so. I wish for you to be mine and no one else’s.”

Felix instantly goes beet red. “Dimitri, I- you can’t just say things like that!”

Dimitri sighs again. “I apologize, Fe-”

He’s cut off by Felix kissing him hard, his fists balled up in Dimitri’s shirt pulling him roughly down, his tongue forcing its way into his mouth. Dimitri is too surprised to respond at first, but quickly, almost reflexively, melts into it, closing his eyes and wrapping his arms around Felix’s waist, pulling him closer. The kiss is hot and messy, far different from the chaste pecks he’s used to stealing during the day when they’re sure no one is watching. 

Too quickly Felix pulls away, breathing heavily and wiping his flushed mouth on the back of his glove. Dimitri opens his eyes, blinking slowly as Felix steps back.

“Enough apologizing,” Felix says. “I’ll see you tonight. Don’t you dare spend the rest of the day moping around.”

“I- okay,” Dimitri says, his voice somewhat hoarse. 

Felix nods, turns on his heel and leaves.

* * *

Surprisingly, Dimitri finds it easy to follow Felix’s orders. He’s not entirely sure where he and Felix stand, but with that kiss fresh in his mind it’s difficult to imagine they are on bad terms. 

The rest of the day passes uneventfully. The meetings he’s obligated to attend are long and tedious as ever, but he pushes through with just a bit more energy than usual. He apologizes to Annette as they’re leaving the dining hall that evening. She waves him off with a smile that’s a bit too knowing for his liking, but nevertheless he feels a great weight lifted when she throws her arms around him and stands on her tiptoes to kiss his cheek.

He retires to his study as he usually does after dinner, and settles in to try and make a dent in the massive pile of work on his desk. Every so often he glances at the door, waiting for the familiar opening creek and _clack, clack_ of Felix’s boots on the stone floor as he pulls up a chair to join him. But no such sounds come tonight. 

No matter, Dimitri thinks. It’s been a long day, and Felix deserves a night off every once in a while. The kiss flutters across his mind unbidden once again and he shivers slightly, and not just from the chill of his office. Perhaps it’s for the best that he has some time to himself, he has much to get through and would do well not to get distracted. 

_I’ll see you tonight,_ Felix had said. Dimitri puts his head down and scribbles away as fast as he can without breaking his quill.

Despite his wandering thoughts, Dimitri is satisfied with the number of reports he’s able to review in a few hours, or at least resigned to the fact that he’s too tired to get through any more. It’s not the latest night he’s ever had, but still his eyelids are drooping as he sets off for his quarters. And, he remembers with a small thrill, Felix will probably come knocking soon and will be annoyed to have to wait outside Dimitri’s door. 

He lets himself into his rooms and starts unfastening the clasps of his collared shirt. A maid has started a fire in the hearth but it’s waning, and the room is still quite cold. He starts for his wardrobe to grab his heavy cloak but it’s not hanging in his usual spot. Frowning, he glances around the room, perhaps he threw it onto his bed-

_“Ahem.”_

_“AH!”_ Dimitri jumps at the sound of someone clearing their throat from across the room, and his heart nearly stops when he sees Felix’s face peeking out from a large pile of furs on the sofa next to the fire. _“Felix,”_ he gasps. “You- you _surprised_ me.”

“Liar,” Felix says, a hint of a smirk on his lips. “I did more than surprise you.”

“Perhaps,” Dimitri concedes. “Ah- Felix, how did you get in here?”

“Picked the lock. It was far too easy. We _will_ get you a new door this week.”

“Hah. Whatever you say,” Dimitri says with a small smile as his heart rate slows back down. He takes Felix in, his hair falling loose after a long day, the warm glow of the fire bringing out the brightness of his amber eyes, softening the sharp lines of his face. He looks like he’s right where he belongs, sitting in Dimitri’s quarters by the dying fire. “Make sure to get a spare key for yourself so my guards don’t take you for some thief in the future.” 

It’s then that Dimitri notices it. The black and white furs that Felix is buried in look quite familiar. As does the blue fabric underneath them. His mouth goes dry.

“Um,” he says. “Felix. What are you wearing?”

“What does it look like?” Felix asks.

“It looks like- it looks like you are wearing my cloak.”

He shrugs, but a faint blush begins creeping across his cheeks. “I got cold.”

“Ah,” Dimitri says, his mouth quite dry. “Are- are you wearing anything under my cloak?”

Felix’s eyes darken. “Why don’t you come over here and find out?”

Dimitri does not need to be told twice. He approaches Felix, his skin glowing in the low light of the fire, shadows dancing across him as he gazes up at Dimitri through his lashes. Dimitri reaches out and runs his thumb across Felix’s lips, drinking him in. The cloak is just a bit too big for him, especially curled up as he is with his knees tucked under him. The blue fabric covers his entire body and cascades onto the floor where Dimitri is careful not to step on it. 

Dimitri slowly sits down next to him as Felix rises to his knees, straddling him as he leans back into the sofa. He runs his hands down Felix’s chest through the silky blue fabric of the cloak, eliciting a small gasp as his thumbs caress over his hardened nipples. His hands trail further downward, gently squeezing the soft part of Felix’s waist before he reaches one of them back to cup his ass. The other trails gently over Felix’s stomach, making him shiver, before sliding between his spread legs. He’s unsurprised to find Felix fully hard. If the wet spot on the cloak is anything to go by, he has been for a while.

Slowly, Dimitri strokes Felix’s cock through the silky blue cloak, “B-boar,” Felix chokes out between labored breaths. “Enough- ah- enough with the cloak. Touch me already.”

“As you wish,” Dimitri murmurs, and finally reaches his hand through its opening to find an answer to his earlier question. Felix is completely naked under the cloak, his skin hot and flushed under Dimitri’s cold fingers. They both exhale as they make contact.

“Felix,” Dimitri breathes as they tug the cloak out of the way, draping it over his shoulders but leaving everything beneath exposed. “Tell me the truth, why are you wearing my cloak?”

“Mm,” Felix hums as Dimitri begins pumping his cock once again, somewhat clumsily fumbling with Dimitri’s trousers himself. “I thought- _oh-_ I thought you would like it after that scene you caused today.”

“You thought correctly,” he says as Felix succeeds at freeing his own dick. They stroke each other in unison, faster now. “But- _ah-_ but is that the only reason?”

“Mmph- ma- maybe not,” Felix says. He leans in even closer to whisper into Dimitri’s ear, sending a shiver down his spine, “maybe I’ll tell you while you’re fucking me.”

Dimitri can only moan in response. His hand slides down Felix’s back, lower and lower until his fingers find his soft, puckered rim. Slowly he slides a finger inside, rather surprised to find it already slick with oil as he sinks into Felix with ease. Even still, it elicits the most wonderful sound Dimitri has ever heard, the moan vibrating through Dimitri’s neck where Felix’s head is buried.

“Felix, did you-”

“You took a while,” he says, his voice shaky. “I- I had some time alone, okay?”

“Ah,” Dimitri says, curling his finger, making Felix squirm in his lap. “I see you made good use of it.”

“Shut- _ah-_ shut up,” Felix gasps.

Dimitri obeys, and in lieu of a response adds a second finger into Felix, rendering them both incapable of normal speech. Felix arches and drives himself down onto his fingers as he fucks in and out, always eager to get as much of Dimitri inside him as possible. 

Felix’s motions on his cock become more and more erratic as Dimitri works him apart. He quickly loses patience and brings his hips forward, pulls the cloak around the both of them, and angles himself onto Dimitri’s cock. Their combined body heat inside the cloak, the sight of Felix, sinking down onto him, and the _feeling,_ the feeling of sliding inside him at last, fitting perfectly inside him, warm and tight, all of it is almost enough to push Dimitri over the edge. Almost.

Felix moans as he sinks all the way down, fully sheathing Dimitri inside him. He remains still for a moment, eyes closed, mouth hanging slightly open, breathing heavily. An absolute vision in the dying glow of the fire.

He opens his darkened eyes, his lids heavy, and puts an arm around Dimitri’s neck as he begins to ride him. He grinds down onto him languidly, tightening around his cock with every roll of his hips. The strong, flat muscles of his abdomen flex as he works Dimitri’s cock, his own bobbing between them, hard and flushed and leaking. Dimitri wraps his hand around it, slick with the oil from Felix’s ass and pumps him in rhythm with his hips.

“Fe- Felix,” Dimitri gasps, gripping his ass so hard it will likely bruise- something he felt quite guilty about at first before realizing how much Felix likes being left with Dimitri’s handprints on him. “Tell me, tell me why.”

“Nnh-” Felix grunts, moving faster still on Dimitri’s cock. “I like...I like it- _oh-”_

“Tell me, Felix, tell me what you like.”

Felix throws his head back to flick his hair out of his face, now falling completely loose. His cheeks flush even deeper, and not only because he’s working so hard on Dimitri’s cock. “I like wearing your clothes,” he murmurs.

Dimitri shudders, the tension within him quickly building to a breaking point. “And why- why do you like wearing my clothes?”

“Mm- I like- fuck- I like your smell,” he says, his voice strained between labored breaths. “I like being- being covered in it. Feeling you- feeling you all over me.”

“Felix, _oh_ Felix-” it’s too much, it’s all too much, the heat of Felix’s bare skin under the cloak, the feeling of him sliding up and down on his cock, taking him deeper, _impossibly_ deeper inside him, and the words he moans, the _words-_

“I like- I like it when you get possessive,” Felix continues as if he can’t stop. “I like being all yours.”

“Mine, all mine, that’s right,” Dimitri repeats, his grip tightening as he gets close to the edge, so close-

“All yours, _only yours,”_ he moans. “Come on, come on Dimitri, please- give it to me, make me all yours.”

“Yes, Felix, oh-” Dimitri arches off the sofa, pressing his face into his bare neck as he comes hard inside him. Pleasure rolls through him and into Felix in waves, and Felix fucks him through it, the motion of his hips not letting up until he’s sure Dimitri’s fully spent. Dimitri moans into Felix’s warm skin, wrapping an arm tight around his back to pull his naked body closer as he rides out the last of his orgasm.

“Only yours,” Felix breathes, his voice wavering and halfway incoherent. “Only yours.”

The words come to Dimitri through a haze, he wonders if he’s imagining them, willing them into existence But when he _feels_ Felix saying them, whispering them into his skin, there’s never been anything more real.

After a long moment he leans back against the sofa, pulling Felix with him. He loosens his grip around him and runs one hand up Felix’s bare back beneath the cloak. The other traces small circles around the head of Felix’s cock, still hard and weeping between them, a reminder that he still hasn’t come yet.

Dimitri seeks to remedy that just as soon as he feels capable of moving again. He lifts Felix off of him, ignoring the sound of protest he makes as Dimitri slips out of him, and hauls him off to the bed on the other side of the room. Felix dislikes being manhandled like this in all circumstances other than the throes of passion, in which there’s very little he likes more. And what he likes more, Dimitri is about to give him.

He tosses Felix onto the bed like weighs nothing, hooks his hands under his knees and stands between his open legs. He takes a moment to take in the sign of Felix like this, to instill it in his memory forever. His flushed skin wrapped in the black and white furs, the sound of his heavy breathing, darkened, lust filled eyes looking up at him with something close to reverence. His cock, throbbing and glistening with oil and precum. And his hole, pink and tender from use, and leaking come onto the cloak of Blaiddyd blue.

“You look so good in my colors,” Dimitri says in a voice much lower and hoarser than his own, trailing a finger up Felix’s inner thigh to collect the spend that’s dripped down it, leaving goosebumps in its wake.

“I’m going to choose not to read into tha- _oh!”_

Felix cuts off as Dimitri slides two fingers back into him, pushing his come back where it belongs. They both moan in contentment as Dimitri sinks into him easily, watching as even more cum and oil spill out of him onto the soiled cloak. He scissors his fingers as he sinks to his knees on the ground, lifting Felix’s knee over his shoulder as he arches off the bed and clenches around his fingers. 

He reaches around Felix’s leg to grab his cock at its base. He pumps him a few times before sticking his tongue out to lick the precum beading at his tip. Felix bucks his hips at the faintest touch of his tounge, whimpering as Dimitri licks circles around the head. Dimitri moves his hand to Felix’s stomach, pressing down with just enough force to keep him still as he takes the rest of his cock into his mouth. 

Felix cries out as Dimitri hollows his cheeks and moves his head up and down on his cock, his fingers still working in and out of his hole. He reaches a hand down to entwine his fingers in Dimitri’s hair, twisting and pulling so hard that it would hurt if it didn’t feel so good. His other arm is cast over his face, his head thrown back against the bed as Dimitri sucks him off and holds him firmly in place. 

The weight of his cock is warm and pleasant in Dimitri’s mouth, and he feels himself hardening again at the wonderful sounds Felix is making above him. He could do this all night and feel more energized in the morning than if he’d had a full, deep sleep, but it’s obvious Felix is quickly approaching his limit. Dimitri decides to test it by taking Felix as deep into his throat as he’ll go, burying his nose in the dark hair at his base at the same time that he adds a third finger into his hole.

Felix’s thighs squeeze around his head with a force that might have suffocated anyone without Dimitri’s unnatural strength, one of both physical power and of will when it comes to getting Felix off. He tries to arch off the bed again but Dimitri’s firm hand stops him as he swallows Felix down again and again, fucking him mercilessly with three fingers.

“Dimitri- _fuck-”_ he gasps, “I’m so- take me- _please-”_

Dimitri hums his agreement with whatever Felix is trying to say, and the vibrations are enough to push him over the edge. He spills into Dimitri’s mouth and down his throat with a final, strangled moan, pushing harder against Dimitri’s hand than ever before. Dimitri swallows everything he gives him, keeping his mouth firmly in place until Felix stills beneath him and his hand falls limply out of his hair.

Gently, Dimitri pulls off of and out of Felix and lifts his legs off his shoulders. He crawls up onto the bed to lie next to him, breathing heavily with his arm still across his eyes. Dimitri watches him for a long moment, noticing the tear tracks leaking out of the corner of his eye. The sight fills him with a wave of affection, and he leans over to press his lips to his temple, inhaling his favorite smell.

Felix takes much longer than normal to shove Dimitri’s face away, but as he does he pulls the cloak out from under him to throw it over them both. Dimitri can’t bring himself to care about how dirty it is at this point with Felix so warm and pliant pressed against him as they drift off together beneath it.

“You know, Felix?” he asks after a long silence.

“What?” comes Felix’s muffled voice, sounding somewhat intoxicated.

“I’ve changed my mind,” Dimitri says. “You can lend out your clothes to anyone you want. All of them, in fact. And you can just wear mine from now on.”

It’s too dark now that the fire has died for him to see it, but he knows that Felix is rolling his eyes. But the press of warm lips to his a moment later makes up for it.

And the next day Felix arrives at their morning briefing in Dimitri’s favorite sweater.

**Author's Note:**

> started this for winter day of dimilix week ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ better late than never!
> 
> I'm on [twitter!](https://twitter.com/_abbner/status/1371184948967772160)


End file.
